No Reason Necessary
by megaera211
Summary: Vampire Knight. Zero opens his heart to Yuki when she is afraid of a nightmare. Set three years prior to events in manga. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: All characters, trademarks and copyrights contained in this document are owned by their respective author, trademark and copyright holders. _

Yuki sat upright, her body still trembling from her recent nightmare, tears streaming down her face. A harsh winter wind blew against her windowpane causing it to shake and groan. Outside the late night blizzard blanketed the landscape in an eerie whiteness. It was similar to the night she first met Kaname and her new father, Professor Cross.

'Father…,' she thought sadly as she sat up and hugged her knees, 'he's still away for the night.' Normally, Professor Cross would allow his foster daughter to sleep on the couch in his study, since he was usually up late reading, when she had nightmares. Tonight though, it was just herself and Zero.

After nearly a year together, Zero was still a mystery to her. He rarely spoke unless he was directly asked a question and was occasionally cold to her. Still, Yuki smiled and talked with him in her upbeat manner. She hoped one day he would come to trust her.

The nightmare still vivid in her mind made her fearful of every sound and shadow. Unable to stand being alone in the dark anymore, Yuki hopped out of bed and went down the hall to Zero's room. The darkness, the howling wind, and the chill that climbed into her bare feet through the cold floorboards made her heart beat in terror. Her body was unconsciously shaking when Yuki finally stood before his bedroom door.

She knocked gently. When she did not receive a response she quietly opened the door because she was too terrified to wait alone in the dark hallway. His room was bare except for a wardrobe, a desk with a few books, and a bed. Walking over to where he lay, she saw that he was sleeping soundly; albeit, he had a slight frown on his face.

'Even in his sleep he still looks troubled,' thought Yuki. She wondered if she should wake him. She would hate to trouble him with her worries. As she was about to turn around an image from her nightmare flashed in her mind. She closed her eyes and shuddered. When she opened her eyes again, Zero was awake and staring at her a little surprised.

"Yuki?" Zero asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here? Is Professor Cross back?"

All she could do was quickly shake her head because she was surprised at the tone of his voice. It was light and softly slurred by sleep. Normally it was harsh and unemotional.

"Yuki?" asked Zero, his voice still so gentle. "Are you ok?"

Becoming somewhat timid Yuki shyly said, "I, um, I had a nightmare and, if it's ok, um, can, can I sleep with you?"

There was along pause before Zero silently moved over and laid back down with his back to her.

"Thank you," Yuki whispered to his back as she slipped under the warm covers beside Zero. Lulled by the heat of his body and his steady breaths, she soon fell asleep.

Zero could hear her breath become slow and even. Yuki was always so kind to him. If she asked him for help, how could he turn her away? Outside the blizzard had lessened and the house became calm. He was just about to fall asleep when he noticed her breathing had become labored. Worried, Zero sat up just when Yuki cried out, "No! Zero!"

'Am I causing her nightmares?' he thought, too frightened to know the answer. It pained him deeply to think that someone whom he cared so much for was afraid of him. Stunned Zero just sat and stared as Yuki cried out, "Please, Zero! Zero!"

Opening her eyes she looked at Zero, then sat up and quickly threw her arms around him sobbing. "Thank goodness, thank goodness you're ok!" she cried into his ear. "I was so afraid, so afraid!"

"Wha-, what?" asked Zero confusedly as he sat there, hesitant to move. Yuki squeezed him tighter as she whispered into his ear, "I was so afraid. In my dream, you…"

Zero felt his heart stop beating - everything depended on what she was going to say next.

"You were hurt so badly and I couldn't help you! There was so much blood! I was afraid that you were going to die and there was nothing I could do! I don't want you to die!"

Gently Zero put his arms around Yuki and held her. As her cries quieted he felt his anxiety melt away. She worried for him. She cared for him.

"It's okay," he said tenderly as he looked at her and wiped her tears away with the sleeves of his pajamas. Yuki was still sniffling a little from her tears. He pulled the covers around them and held her hands in his. "I'll be here when you wake up. Try to sleep."

As she closed her eyes, Zero reached out and brushed a stray hair away from her cheek. He was reminded briefly of he and his brother sharing a bed but this felt different. Unknowingly he began humming a lullaby that his mother used to sing to soothe her sons at bedtime. He watched as Yuki fell asleep, a small smile on her face. An unknown feeling blossomed in his heart as he too went to sleep, a peaceful expression gracing his usually stoic features.

Quietly Professor Cross closed the door on his two foster children. He would surprise them in the morning with his early arrival, for now he wanted them to sleep safely and dream. Perhaps his hope for the future was slowly becoming a reality.

Author's Note 1: I really enjoyed Meri Puri and I'm excited about Vampire Knight. Hino-sensei's drawings always have this aura of romanticism to them that do not always seem so innocent!

Author's Note 2: Just some minor revisions. Thanks for the review!

Author's Note 3: A few revisions to have the story more within the VK canon. Again, thanks so much for the reviews!


End file.
